


Sharing Is Caring

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid never thought having drinks spilled on him could be such a wonderful thing. He guessed Morgan always had a way of making the bad into something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

Reid never could’ve seen it coming. Morgan had disappeared through the crowd to get the group some drinks and came back moments later. Everything was coming along as expected until his foot caught on JJ’s and he was tumbling. The drinks all spilled from his hand as he struggled to catch himself on the tale, landing almost entirely on one subject.

 _Reid_.

“Kid,” Morgan said worriedly, completely ignoring the spilled mess on the floor as he examined the doctor’s soaked body. His torso had gotten most - if not all - of the damage, his shirt sticking to his chest. “Are you okay?”

Reid blinked, glancing down at his body. “I’m wet.”

Morgan snorted, silencing down as soon as he got an unimpressed look from the genius. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, “I’ll go get you some towels from the restroom.” He patted Reid’s shoulder before disappearing back into the crowd.

“You sure you’re okay, Spence?” JJ asked as she crouched down and dried the floor, keeping her eyes trained on him. He nodded slowly and she smiled. “I think Penelope was able to save a drink if you want it.”

His eyes traveled, landing on the drink Garcia was now offering him, and he quickly shook his head no. “I’m good,” he glanced at Garcia, who was pouting, and smiled, “thank you.”

Morgan came back soon after, an overwhelming bundle of towels almost blocking his vision they were stack so high in his arms. JJ laughed with amusement, handing a few of them to the soaked genius as Morgan dropped the rest onto the table.

“Thanks,” Reid said, nodding at Morgan.

Morgan watched as he tried, and failed, to get the wetness out of his shirt. “Don’t thank me,” he said, lips turning down in a frown, “I’m the reason you’re like that to begin with.”

“Accidents happen,” Reid replied with a nod. “Don’t worry about it.”

He peered down at his shirt, wiping a bit more roughly at the material. It wrinkled but stayed relatively wet. At least it wasn’t winter or he’d most likely freeze the second he stepped outside.

“That’s it,” Morgan said suddenly and Reid paused his endeavors, watching as Morgan shrugged off his jacket. He didn’t need to be a genius to know what he was planning.

Reid’s cheeks grew hot. “You don’t have to - “

Morgan placed the jacket in his lap, puffing out his chest. “ _Reid_.”

It was his little way of showing no wasn’t an option and Reid knew arguing wouldn’t work. Morgan was, as known, very stubborn. Reid fingered the fabric of the agent’s jacket. It was heavy and worn, definitely loved. 

Glancing up, Reid licked his lips. “You’re sure?”

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, it might be a lil’ big. Sorry.”

He didn’t care at all. Reid leaned in his chair just the right away to be able to get the jacket pulled on. It was big in width, Morgan was right, but the length was perfect.

Immediately he smelled it; the expensive cologne Morgan always wore was rolling off the jacket in whiffs and Reid didn’t want to admit how much he loved that smell because it meant admitting a lot more.

“You good?” Morgan asked and Reid looked at him, doing everything in his power not to give away just how happy he was - if he did, there was no going back. He nodded finally and Morgan grinned, ruffling his hair. “Good.”

—

“I’ll give you a ride back,” Morgan said once everyone was packing their stuff and getting ready to go. Reid paused, his drink - he’d finally admitted defeat and gotten a new one - lingering in his hand. Morgan gently bumped his shoulder and smiled. “Just think of it as me still trying to regain your trust after being such an idiot earlier.”

Reid swallowed, placing his drink on the table and instinctively stuffing his hands in the pockets of Morgan’s jacket. The inside of the jacket was warm and fuzzy and did lots to comfort him.

“I guess that’s fine,” Reid said suddenly. He’d carpooled with JJ to get here anyway, never being one for driving, and Morgan had a much nicer car. That’s the only reason he was so happy right now - definitely.

JJ said her goodbyes along with Penelope and it was just the two of them.

Morgan patted his back before going up to the door and opening it, gesturing for Reid to go first. Reid licked his lips. His stomach felt fluttery, airy, and it was a new feeling he wasn’t too familiar with but it wasn’t bad. Not at all.

He slipped under Morgan’s arm and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Morgan closed the door gently behind him and started to walk down the pavement. Reid hurried to keep up with him.

“If you want, you can return my jacket tomorrow,” Morgan said after a moment and Reid could see his car coming into view. He brushed his hand down his neck and shrugged. “Just might be easier for you.”

Reid hesitated. “You really don’t have to do that,” he said as he stopped in front of Morgan’s car and waited for Morgan to get in. He opened the door for him - two times in five minutes, a new record - and Reid climbed in. “Just because you spilled some drinks on me doesn’t mean you have to try to be extra nice.” He glanced at Morgan, smiling. “I already forgave you, don’t worry.”

Morgan nodded slowly, starting up the car. “What if it isn’t entirely because of that?” Reid furrowed his brows, staring at him curiously, and Morgan shrugged his shoulders. “Forget it.”

He looked away from Morgan and stared out the window. 

—

They arrived at his building after ten or twenty minutes and Morgan stopped the car. Reid lingered, a part of him not wanting to be away from Morgan yet but not willing to admit that.

“Want me to walk you up?” Morgan asked.

Reid glanced up at the building and chewed thoughtfully on his lip. He adjusted the thick jacket and shook his head. Just because he felt that way didn’t mean Morgan did. He didn’t want to keep him. “I’ll be fine, thanks.”

He opened the door and placed his legs outside of the car.

“Hey, Spencer - “

Reid paused, his heart jumping, and he looked back at Morgan.

Morgan was staring at him and Reid knew what the glimmering look in his eyes meant because he felt the same thing every single day he was around Morgan. He smiled big and Reid swallowed. “I hope this doesn’t mean you won’t want to hang with me ever again.”

“Don’t be silly,” Reid got out of the car and lingered on the sidewalk, rubbing his cheek against the fluffy collar of the jacket. “Something as simple as that could never change how I feel about you.” Reid’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it like - “

Morgan revved back up the car, smiling. “See you tomorrow, pretty boy.”

Reid watched as Morgan pulled away from the curb with only one thought echoing through his mind. Who knew having drinks spilled on you could be such a wonderful thing?


End file.
